Sasuke, você será papai!
by Uzumaki Viicky
Summary: O que será que aconteceria quando Sasuke recebe uma notícia... realmente inesperada? E se pessoas quisessem destruir os momentos de felicidade que eles queriam ter? SasuNaru.
1. Trailer

**Confissões**  
_"Sasuke... você será papai!"_  
**Desafios**  
_"Eu não posso perder meu Sasuke-kun!"_  
**Conflitos**_  
"Uchiha! Lute comigo!"  
"Hn. Com todo o prazer!"_  
**Um sequestro**  
_"É melhor você não dizer nada.. se não..."  
"Sasukee! Socorro!"_  
**A decepção**  
_"Eu não acredito que você não me ajudou... não foi me salvar!"_  
**A briga**  
_"Eu te odeio!"  
"Então saia da minha casa!"_  
**As pazes**  
_"Hn. Por mais que eu queira, não consigo brigar de verdade com você..."  
"Eu também te amo, Sasuke"_  
**E o momento final.**  
_"S-sasuke!! Está doendo muito! A-acho que vai..."_

Tudo isso em uma fic, em que o nome já diz tudo: Sasuke, você será papai!


	2. Descoberta

 Fic reescrita! Espero que gostem dessa 'nova versão_'_! n--n

* * *

    Era uma bela tarde de sábado, estava um dia ensolarado. Uma ótima opção para ir ao jardim e passear. Graças a Kami-sama, segundo o Uchiha, ele não teria uma missão hoje, logo poderia passar o dia inteiro com seu amado. Bem, só se ele tivesse alguma missão, claro. É isso aí, pessoal. O nosso _"_querido_"_ Sasuke-kun estava morando com Naruto. Sim, sim, aquele ninja número um-de-trás-para-frente, com o cabelinho loiro fubanga, sabe? ( N/A: GOMEN, NÃO RESISITI! XD ) Agora, ele era um aspirante a Hokage, sabiam? HAHA, pegadinha do Madara! Mas mesmo assim, ele era um dos melhores jounnins da vila.

    Como assim? Da última vez que viu o mangá ele ainda era um gennin? É que aqui, se passaram quatro anos após aquela invasão do Pain e seus amigos da Akatsuki e, como o loirinho salvou a vila, foi promovido a jounnin! Ele também recebeu a proposta de ser um ANBU um dia desses, mas acabou não aceitando. Sasuke recebeu a mesma proposta e aceitou. Sua nova máscara, é a do Neko (gato).

     Sasuke estava procurando uma folha de papel e uma caneta, quando abriu uma gaveta, encontrou uma foto de oito anos atrás, dele e de seu companheiro. Na foto, Naruto estava com um dos braços apoiados no ombro do Uchiha, dando um belo sorriso, Sasuke, por sua vez, estava com o habitual olhar, entretanto, dava um pequeno sorriso. O Uchiha estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que nem viu o loiro chegar do hospital. Agora vocês perguntam, porquê diabos o garoto da Kyuubi, que tem regeneração estava no hospital? Recentemente, ele estava tendo alguns enjôos, e não sabia porque.

- Sasuke-kun? Aconteceu algo? - Disse o pequeno, calmamente, tirando Sasuke de seus pensamentos  
- Ahn? Oh, Naruto! Não foi nada, apenas estava pensando um pouco... Olhe isso - Sasuke mostrou a foto - Lembra-se?  
- Ah! Sim! Era um dia parecido com esse, não?  
- É mesmo...  
- Ahn... Sasuke... tenho algo para lhe contar...  
- O que foi,  Naruto-chan?  
- Primeiro, não me chame assim! Segundo... bem... como posso falar isso? Uchiha Sasuke... você... v-você...  
- Não enrole, dobe.  
- Sasuke, você será papai! AAH! Falei! x.x  
- ... UASHUSHAHSUHSUA, ah, Naruto, como sempre me fazendo rir :D ( N/A: Sasuke rindo? OMG, corram para as colinas! ), o que foi?  
- Teme! É verdade ò__ó... Sasuke você está bem? o_o' - Naruto ficou preocupado ao ver a cara de "desespero+curiosidade+estranhosidade" de Sasuke.  
- N-naruto, como assim!?  
- É isso aí que você ouviu, você vai ser papai! ú_ù  
- M-mas, Naruto! Você é um homem! o__o... ou não era e eu não sabia!? OH NÃO! Você fez uma daquelas cirurgias bizarras aonde trocam o xxxxx por uma... DDD:  
- Teme! NÃO TERMINE ESSA FRASE! E é claro que eu sou um homem! ò__ó.  
- A-ah.. o-o'  
- Foi aquela vez que... você sabe... com o Oroike no Jutsu. ù///ú  
- Mas ele não é um simples henge?  
- Sasuke... Sasuke... - disse Naruto com um simples ar de deboche - O Oroike no Jutsu é um jutsu tão complexo que nem você poderia entender...  
- E você entende? ¬¬  
- Ahn... não. Mas de qualquer forma, o Oroike no Jutsu não muda apenas a forma exterior, também muda os orgãos... ou seja, quando eu estou com ele, sou inteiramente uma menina.  
- Isso explica tudo...  E... como você sabe disso?      
- Ahn... prefiro não comentar... o-o

**Flash Back - - **

- Nee, Sakura-chan! Eu preciso tirar a água do joelho! x__x  
- Naruto! Seja mais discreto! ò_ó  
- Mas eu preciso! ç_ç  
- Tá, tá! Mas vá rápido e escondido! Os clientes não sabem que você é um garoto! E não desfaça o Jutsu!  
- Eu sei, eu sei!

Naruto se dirigiu a uma moita. Era o primeiro momento de privacidade desde o início da missão. Como não tinha um... vocês sabem... e não podia desfazer o jutsu, teve que sentar na pobre coitada da moita. Quando "começou" a fazer suas necessidades, viu um enorme borrão em sua cueca, (sim sim, Naruto pode estar como uma menina, mas calcinha ele não usa nunca... BWAHHAHA... por enquanto èwé.) um borrão grande e vermelho.

- Ué? Eu me machuqu- - A primeira coisa que veio na cabeça de Naruto, era Sai explicando porquê Sakura estava de TPM. Logo era porque... - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

A única coisa que o loiro lembrou depois do ocorrido, foi uma Sakura brava, um Sai olhando para "tais" partes baixas do loiro e um Kakashi lendo seu livrinho...

**End of the Flash Back - - **

- ... AUSHAUSHAUSHAUSH XDDD. AI MEU DEUS, NÃO ME DIGA QUE VOCÊ FICOU... AUSHAUSHAUHAUSHU XDDD  
- N-não ria, Sasuke-baka! ò////ó  
- UAHUAHUASHAUSHAU... AI AI, eu não aguento XD. Me parece que não é só a aparência que é meio feminina em você. (Y) (Sasuke: (Y)? / Eu: Emoticon de msn!)  
- T-TEME! Ò/////Ó  
- ASUAHUS, calma Naru-chan. É só uma brincadeira.  
- Sasuke e brincadeira na mesma frase? OMG, é o apocalipse?  
- HAHA, muito engraçado ¬¬  
- Mas de qualquer modo... eu tenho medo...  
- Medo de quê, dobe?  
- N-não sei... a-acho que é de tudo que irei passar... das pessoas me reprovarem novamente por causa disso... de você querer me abandonar por cauda dessa criança e-  
- Naruto...  
- E-eu não quero te perder novamente, Sasuke! - nesse ponto, o loiro já estava desabando em lágrimas - E-eu não quero sofrer mais!  
- Naruto, acalme-se... por favor - Sasuke abraçou o menor - Eu não gosto de te ver desse jeito. E mais, eu nunca te abandonaria, não vou cometer esse erro novamente!  
- S-sasuke... - Naruto apoiou seu rosto na curva do pescoço de Sasuke. Felizmente, já estava se acalmando - o-obrigada...

E assim, o dia se seguiu sem mais complicações. Mas os dois ainda não sabiam o que enfrentariam pela frente. Bem, comecinho clichê é assim mesmo, não é? Fazer o que?

**Owari - Cap 1**

Gostaram? Espero que sim! Mandem reviews! BWHAHAAH LOL! Tchauzinho! n.n

_Campanha: Mande reviews ou eu lanço um robô gigante+pokémon em você! _


	3. Fome e lágrimas

Eae, minna? Tudo bem? Gomen o atrazo, e o cap ainda saiu um pouco pequeno, mas foi o que deu pra fazer, já que to cheia de provas! Dx. Agora coisinha clichê de Ficwritter: espero que gostem! XD

* * *

**Capítulo dois - Fome e lágrimas**

Apenas Tsunade, Shizune e Sasuke sabiam sobre o pequeno dentro de Naruto, então a Godaime-sama, proibiu Naruto de ir em qualquer missão, para que não comprometa a vida do bebê e nem a sua própria, já que o loiro estaria mais "frágil" para ir e missões, por mais simples que sejam... e também porque ela fora ameaçada por Sasuke. Apesar de estar "fora-de-circulação", o loiro até que estava gostando um pouco, porque assim, passava mais tempo com o Uchiha, e às vezes, podia mandar nele.

- Nee~ Sasuke-kuun ~  
- Oh, o que foi, Naru-chan?  
- Sabe o que eu queria? #_#  
- O que?  
- Uma porção de dangos, uma de oshirukos, um pote de ramen, uns Onigiris Omisubi, uma pizza de macarrão com gelatina e catupiry, outra de muzzarella com prezunto e salame e pra acompanhar, um suco de laranja com manga! :3  
- Ahn... pode recomeçar? Eu me perdi no "Uma". _  
- Aaah, Sasuke-kun. Você sabe o que eu pedi! ç__ç - fez uma carinha de cachorro abandonado  
- Não olhe para a carinha... não olhe para a carinha! - Sasuke repetia para si mesmo. Da ultima vez que ele olhou para essa expressão, o loiro ficou quase uma semana sem conseguir se sentar. (OMG, Nessa parte, vocês podem interpretar de qualquer forma, mas eu levei na malícia! XD) - Certo, acho que peguei tudo. Vou lá comprar.  
- Arigatou, Sasuke-kun! #_#

**15 Minutos depois...  
**  
- Cheguei! - Sasuke estava com uma mesinha dobrável (uma daquelas que se toma café na cama, sabem?) com tudo que Naruto pediu! - O mais difícil foi achar a pizza de macarrão com gelatina e catupiry, mas logo eu achei!  
- AAAIN, ARIGATOU GOSAIMASU, SASUKE-CHAAAN~ #----# - Naruto se levantou, deu um beijinho na bochecha de Sasuke, pegou a mesinha e praticamente, devorou a comida. Em alguns segundos, Naruto já tomava os últimos goles do jarro de suco de laranja com manga. - Delícia! #.#  
- Que bom que você gost- - a campainha foi tocada - Oh, já volto. Vou abrir a porta. ¬¬  
- Ok. :3

Sasuke desceu as escadas, no meio do caminho, tirou o colete jounin, porque o clima estava ficando mais quente. Quando abriu a porta, se deparou com uma Sakura sorridente, maliciosamente sorridente.

- Sakura?  
- Oh, Sasuke-kun! Posso entrar?  
- Claro. - Sasuke se afastou, dando passagem à Kunoichi.  
- Bem... sabe aquilo?  
- Sei, o que tem?  
- Quando iremos... você sabe... - a garota de cabelos róseos se aproximou mais do Uchiha - começar...  
- Quando Naruto não estiver por perto, será bem melhor para mim e ele.  
- Ótimo e...  
- Sakura-chan?  
- Naruto-kun! O que faz aqui?  
- Bem... etto... - tinha que arrumar uma desculpa, já que apenas Tsunade, Kakashi sabiam sobre os dois. Não queiram lembrar da última vez que Naruto contou um 'segredo' do Uchiha para alguém.  
- Ele veio me ajudar com a faxina da casa... eu acabei ajudando ele, então ele estava me devendo esse favor. - Sasuke interferiu, sabendo que o loiro iria inventar uma desculpa ridícula.  
- Ok... Sasuke-kun, poderíamos conversar em particular? - a kunoichi olhou de um modo aterrorizador para Naruto  
- Ahn.. ah, tá! Já entendi! - Naruto deu uma risada nervosa - Teme, qualquer coisa estarei esperando lá no seu quarto... - Saiu

Quando se certificou que o loiro já estava longe o suficiente para não ouvir, resolveu falar:

- Então, Sasuke-kun... quando vai ser? - A garota riu de uma forma 'maligna', enquanto colocava sua bolsa no sofá  
- Pode ser hoje a noite, se você quiser... - Sasuke  
- Ótimo... podemos ir à aquele bar perto da saída de Konoha, bem longe do Ichiraku, que é aonde eu pretendo deixar o Naruto-kun com a Hinata-chan, tudo bem?  
- Ok... o que importa é que Naruto esteja longe...

Antes de ir para o quarto, Naruto havia ficado com sede, então foi pegar sua garrafinha d'água no lugar que sempre deixou - em cima da escrivaninha 8D - só que não a achou. Procurou um pouco, e a viu perto da escada. Quando foi lá pegar, ouviu a conversa de Sasuke e Sakura, e interpretou de 'certa' maneira. Sentiu uma tristeza enorme invadir seu corpo, e não sabia o porque, já que sabia que Sasuke nunca iria o trair... ou pelo menos, pensava isso. Lágrimas teimavam em sair dos olhos do loiro, que saiu correndo até o quarto do Uchiha, lá, sentou na cama e abraçou os próprios joelhos, tentando fazer com que as lágrimas parassem. Lá em baixo, Sasuke, com sua audição super-aguçada - resultado da cegueira temporária que teve por muito uso do Floringan... digo, do Mangekyou Sharingan - acabou ouvindo o choro do outro.

- Naruto...  
- Ahn? O que foi, Sasuke-kun? - Sakura perguntou, confusa  
- Sakura, pode voltar depois! Pode? Obrigada, tchau! - Sasuke foi empurrando Sakura até a porta, e a expulsou sem ouvir o que a garota tinha à dizer. Logo que fechou a porta, foi correndo até seu quarto. Quando encontrou o loiro naquele estado, foi até a cama e o abraçou, procurando consolá-lo. - Shhh...  
- S-sasuke-kun...  
- O que foi, Naruto-chan? - sussurrou Sasuke, num tom 'acolhedor'  
- V-você e a Sakura-chan... Vocês querem...  
- C-como assim...? - caiu a ficha para o Uchiha - Ai, Kami-sama... calma, Naruto... eu nunca iria te trair, Naru-chan! n.n  
- M-mas você...  
- 'Aquilo' era eu ir ao bar e cantar no karaokê! Eu perdi uma aposta, Naru-chan!  
- S-sasuke-kun!... Nunca mais me assuste assim, então... mas porque me queria longe?  
- Não queria que você contasse para toda a Konoha...  
- Sasuke-kun... depois daquela vez, eu não conto mais nada sobre você! DX  
- Ok... - Sasuke deu um pequeno sorriso..

**Lá fora...**

- Eu esqueci minha bolsa! Será que... - Sakura tentou abrir a porta e conseguiu. Foi até o sofá e pegou a bolsa rosa com algumas cerejeiras em branco. Percebeu que a casa estava silênciosa, muito estranho, ainda mais porque Naruto estava lá. Subiu as escadas e foi até o quarto do Uchiha. A porta estava fechada, mas conseguiu ouvir:  
- Se preocupando por nada... me perder foi tão ruim assim?  
- Claro que foi, Sasuke-teme! Ainda mais porque na época eu já amava você!  
- "C-como assim!?" - pensou Sakura  
- Calma, dobe. Eu nunca mais irei fazer aquilo de novo, pode ficar tranquilo. Eu vou ficar sempre ao seu lado te...  
- "S-sasuke-kun..."  
- ...amando... - Sasuke sussurrou essa última palavra no ouvido do loiro, o que fez com que o mesmo desse um gemido abafado.  
- "Eu não posso perdeu meu Sasuke-kun!" - Assim, Sakura estava decidida. Não iria perder seu _"_amado_"_ de jeito nenhum.

* * *

Gostaram? Espero que sim e... credo, que clichê u.u. Bom, respondendo algumas reviews XD

**Iara-hiden**

We, você acompanha também pelo Nyah! XD. Sim, mPregs são muito difíceis de escrever, porque você tem que fazer de conta que um menino é uma garota.

Naruto: EI!

Não reclame, Naru-chan. Você parece mesmo #-# #olhar mortal by Naruto#... o-ok! Obrigada por ter achado... perfeita! XD

**Yuna-chan s2**

Weba, acharam fofinha! Yuna-chan, a sua _"_Uma Tempestade em Minha Vida_" _também tá **muito **fofa! Uma dica pra quem gosta de SasuNaru's Fluffy! #_#.

Naruto: Eu dormi abraçadinho com o Sasuke-kun nela! #-#

Para de dar spoiler, moleque. (?)

**Anjo Setsuna**

ASKASOPAKS, eu também XD. Que bom que vai acompanhar! o/

**danyela49**

Não, desculpe. Não posso dar ele para você... PORQUE ELE É MEU! #-#!

Sasuke: Caham! ¬¬

Tá, tá. É do Sasuke também e.e

**Kuchiki Rin**

Hoho, isso eu não posso dizer! XD. Acompanhe que saberá! è.e/. Continuo sim, com o maior prazer! XD

* * *

_Campanha: Escreva uma review ou morra! Tá, isso não é bem uma campanha, mas escrevam reviews! XD  
_


	4. O terceiro mês e o plano de Sakura

Finalmente o capítulo O3! *leva pedradas*. Eu disse no meu brog (?) que iria postar até 2OO9... ée, acabei não postando por falta de tempo. Mas tá aí! Ah, e Feliz 2OO9 pra vocês... atrazadinho, né? XD

Aliás, eu estava vendo as minhas fics favoritas e me deparei com a "Pein, você será papai". Antes que me linchem, quando eu criei essa fic, esse nome me veio à cabeça, provavelmente pela fic da Yze-chan! Então os créditos vão para ela! TT_TT

Sasuke: COFCOFplagiadoraCOFCOF

* * *

**Capítulo O3 - O terceiro mês e o plano de Sakura.**

"_Já é o terceiro mês?_"pensava o Uzumaki, enquanto acariciava a própria barriga, que já estava um pouco saliente. Estava um belo dia. O Sol parecia querer entrar por todos os cantos abertos da casa do loiro, os pássaros cantavam e estava tudo calmo e silêncioso. Agora você deve se perguntar: Naruto e silêncio juntos? Isso é uma pegadinha, não? Bem, na verdade não. Um dos sintomas dessa _"_fase_"_ da vida ele são períodos de extrema calma e serenidade. O loiro ouviu a porta de sua casa abrir lentamente.

- Tadaima. (¹) - O moreno que entrava na casa falou calmamente, esperando uma resposta do outro.

- Okaeri (²), Sasuke-kun! - O loiro falou um pouco mais alto,

- Yo, Naruto! o/ - uma pequena figura rosada apareceu atrás de Sasuke, acompanhada de uma pequena _"_cópia" do mesmo. Ou seja, Sakura e Sai.

- Yo, Sakura-ch... - Naruto se tocou de uma coisa: Estava com uma blusa regata em que a barriga estava à mostra. Desesperou-se! Correu até o armário e pegou a antiga blusa preta e laranja. Mas lembrou-se de que a mesma já estava curta, e o colete ninja havia ficado em sua casa. Logo, a primeira coisa que pensou que dava pra fazer era se jogar na cama e se cobrir todo - apesar do calor infernal que fazia lá fora - .

- Naruto, você não sabe o que aconteceu com o Kakashi-sensei hoje na missão, ele... - Sakura correu até o quarto do moreno para contar a _"_novidade". Antes que eu diga o que ela irá fazer, vocês se perguntam novamente: "Mas ela não estava P da vida com o Naruto?"e eu digo: Ela está! Mas isso será explicado maispra frente, digamos que ela não quer parecer rude com o loiro... ainda. Voltando à história, ao ver o loiro com uma cara de doente (N/A: não de doente/louco, e sim de doente, mesmo XD) e enrolado naquelas cobertas ela ficou muito confusa - Naruto, você está bem? Quando ficou doente?

- Doente? - Sasuke, ao ouvir Sakura dizer isso - e com seu enorme (?) espírito paternal - foi rapidamente até o quarto ver o que havia acontecido. Quando viu o loiro deitado naquela cama com uma cara super-mal, ficou um pouco desesperado, por que não sabia se isso era tão grave que poderia comprometer a saúde dele próprio e do bebê. Meu deus, Sasuke!

- E-eu não estou muito bem... - Naruto disse, tentando fingir e esconder a barriga. - Deve ter sido alguma virose ou algo que eu tomei... sei lá.

- Deixe eu ver - Sakura foi até o loiro e colocou a mão sobre a testa do mesmo - Parece ser só uma febre baixa, é só você tomar bastante água que vai passar... Agora, deixe-me ver o seu corpo, pra ver se não tem nenhuma mancha...

- S-s-sakura-chan! o///o -Naruto ficou vermelho

- Naruto, calma! - A kunoichi falou num tom mais alto. - É que está tendo um surto de uma doença parecida com a catapora e um dos sintomas é uma simples febre baixa, mas se não for tratada pode levar à morte!

- Mas, Sakura-chan... - Naruto olhou para a garota, que estava sentada na cama e depois para Sasuke, que estava de braços cruzados, mas com uma notável expressão de preocupação. O moreno, quando percebeu o olhar de Naruto sobre si, balançou a cabeça, indicando que era para fazer o que Sakura havia pedido. Morrendo de vergonha, do que os seus amigos iriam dizer, ficou sentado na cama e levantou a camisa. Mais vermelho do que a própria Hyuuga Hinata!

- Vamos ver... aparentemente não tem nada aqui - Disse Sakura, enquanto examinava o corpo do loiro. Ao perceber a barriga, a primeira coisa que pensou fora que pela falta de missões, o loiro havia engorgado um pouco mais. - Haha! Naruto, você precisa voltar a fazer exercícios, já está um pouquinho... - Bem, isso foi o que a Kunoichi achou até passar a mão no lugar. A expressão dela mudou completamente. (N/A: Digamos que para uma de... WTF!?) - N-naruto... m-mas o que é isso?

- E-eu não to com nenhuma doença mortal ou coisa do tipo... E eu devo estar com _"_febre" porque eu estava enrolado nesse cobertor... mas é que eu... que eu... - Naruto sabia que não iria conseguir falar, mas pensou que se falasse rápidamente e ninguém escutasse, seria bem melhor. Corou até os fios do cabelo. - EUESTOUGRAVIDO! x.x

- Parabéns. - Sai (que estava quieto até agora) nem esperou o loiro falar alguma coisa que já se virou para o Uchiha, pegou a mão dele e começou a parabenizá-lo.

- A-ahn? oô - Sasuke fingia não estar sabendo sobre o que o outro moreno falava.

- Naruto... - a garota lembrou que devia ser o mais gentil o possível - Você... PARABÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENS! \*---------*/ - Sakura simplismente pulou no pescoço do loiro, danço um abraço no mesmo.

- AH! SAKURA-CHAN! OBRIGADA! *O* - Naruto retribuiu o abraço - SASUKE, VOCÊ ESTAVA CERTO! ELA ACEITOU NA BOA! \O/

- Eu disse, usuratonkachi.

- Peraí... o Sasuke já sabia? Então ele... D: - Sakura percebeu quem era o "pai" - AAH! PARABÉNS, SASUKE-KUN! \O/ - "_É, até que os cursos de teatro valeram a pena_" Pensou Sakura, enquanto abraçava o moreno com toda a falsidade.

Passaram-se duas horas desde a tal notícia. Sakura ficou conversando com Naruto, como se fosse aqueles papos de mulher-para-mulher (N/A: AUEHUHAUHAEUHAU' MULHER PRA MULHER XD / Naruto: EI! Ò3Ó). Dando até que algumas dicas para o loiro, já que, como trabalhava no hospital de Konoha, às vezes fazia alguns _"_bicos_" _na maternidade do hospital e havia ganhado uma certa experiência com gestantes e crianças. Já Sai, quase não falava muito com Sasuke: os dois apenas tomavam uma xícara de café. Só que Sakura e Sai teriam que ir, já que estava anoitecendo. Eles se despediram do novo _"_casal_" _e foram para suas casas. Bem, Sai foi para a casa de Sakura primeiro, já que havia dito que levaria a garota até a residência da mesma. No caminho, Sai parecisa estar sério.

- Olha, eu não sou de me meter em assuntos seus, Sakura, mas se você ficou triste com aquele assunto, era só dizer. Não precisa ser falsa.

- Quem disse que eu fui falsa? - retrucou Sakura

- Olha, eu posso não ser muito bom em fazer expressões ou sentimentos. Mas eu sei muito bem interpretá-los.

- Eles são dois homens, Sai!

- Mas você deveria estar feliz por eles! Eles não são seus amigos?

- Naruto é meu amigo! Já o Sasuke ele...

- Você ainda é apaixonada por ele, não? - Sai disse num tom triste, mas a garota ao seu lado não percebeu.

- É! Desde os doze!

- Mas isso já faz muito tempo, oito anos, Sakura!

- Oito anos de luta! Agora eu não vou deixar aquele loiro idiota ganhar! - E assim, ela saiu batendo os pés em direção a sua casa, deixando o moreno para trás.

- Tsc. Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa quanto a isso... - deu a meia volta e foi para casa.

Sakura estava muito irritada. Quem era ele para dizer aquilo? Não sabia o por quê de não ter dado um soco bem forte naquele rosto pálido. Não iria conseguir separar os dois sozinho, precisava de ajuda. As primeiras pessoas que vieram à sua cabeça foram duas de suas amigas: Ino e Hinata. Como já estava tarde, decidiu passar na casa das mesmas no dia seguinte.

_xxxxxxx~xxxxxxx_

Sakura quase não conseguiu dormir à noite, sua aparência estava horrível. (N/A: Como sempre, rs. ¬¬ / Sakura: NAAANI? Ò__Ó) Já estava acompanhada de Yamanaka Ino. As duas iam para a casa de Hyuuga Hinata, que havia concedido a sua casa para a tal _"_reunião-super-secretamente-urgente"

- Sakura, porque você nos chamou? - a loira perguntou

- Eu posso falar quando chegarmos?

- Okay, okay, mal-humor. Você não parece que dormiu bem.

- É... eu nem consegui pregar o olho ontem. -

- Oh, a Hinata-chan já estava nos esperando? - Ino cutucou Sakura e apontou para um enorme portão, aonde Hinata as esperava. A mesma usava um simples kimono branco e estava com os cabelos presos nas pontas (N/A: Já viu Ranma? Sabe o cabelo da Akane nos primeiros eps? Assim D:)

- Olá, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan! n___n - Hinata falou tímida

- Faala, Hinata-chan 8D - Ino deu um abraço na amiga - Faz um tempinho que a gente não se vê.

- É-é mesmo!

- Oi, Hinata-chan! - Sakura também abraçou a Hyuuga

- Sakura-chan, você n-não parece muito bem... quer um chá ou um café...

- Eu queria um café, se não for encomodar muito...

- Ok! 8D. Eu vou lá fazer e... p-podem entrar! - Hinata estava sorrindo sempre, com o seu tímido jeito. Até que... - NEJI-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUN X____X

- H-HINATA? D-DAIJOUBU (³)!? - Sakura e Ino se assustaram

- Me chamou, Hinata-sama? o-o' - Neji estava com uma expressão meio assustada.

- O-olá, Neji! o-o/ - Sakura e Ino cumprimentaram o Hyuuga

- Olá, Sakura, Ino...

- N-Neji-kun... primeiro, pare de me chamar de Hinata-sama, você sabe q-que eu não gosto D:... outra coisa, você poderia levar elas a-até o meu quarto? É-é que eu vou preparar um c-café pra Sakura-chan... Ela não está se sentindo muito bem.

- Ok... Vamos? - Neji fez um sinal, chamando as garotas, enquanto Hinata ia para o lado oposto.

A casa da Hyuuga era enorme. As duas garotas passaram por um belo jardim de pedra, bem o estilo dos Hyuugas. Neji abriu uma das enormes portas que estavam de frente para o mesmo jardim e deixou as kunoichis lá.

- Esse é o quarto da Hinata-sam... digo, Hinata-san. Podem se sentar... ela já vai voltar. Qualquer coisa é só chamar. - e assim o Hyuuga saiu. Alguns minutos depois, Hinata voltou com uma xícara com café. Deu o mesmo para Sakura, fechou a porta do quarto e se sentou em volta da mesa.

- E-então, Sakura...

- É, Sakura. O que aconteceu de tão urgente? - Ino sentou-se ao lado de Hinata, enquanto a Kunoichi de cabelos róseos se sentava do outro lado da mesa, em frente às duas.

- Bem... é sobre o Sasuke-kun e o Naruto.

- Se for sobre o caso deles, você só vai falar o óbvio, Sakura. e_e

- É-é, Sakura-chan... A-até eu p-percebi!

- "_Droga! Até elas sabiam e eu não! Dx_" - pensou Sakura. Se até Hinata percebeu, como ela não? Ela que percebe muitos Genjutsu's perigosos! - É algo com isso... Bem, Naruto está... g-grávido!

- O QUE!? - Ino levantou-se, assustada. Com as mãos apoiadas na mesa, ela olhava diretamente para Sakura assustada.

- É... Naruto vai ter um bebê. u_u'

- M-MAS... - a expressão de Ino foi se transformando numa de... alegria? - MAS QUE LEGAL! NARUTO-KUN E O SASUKE-KUN DEVERIAM TER ME CONTADO! \O/

- D-depois tenho que dar os parabéns p-para o Naruto-kun! n__n

- MENINAS! - Sakura gritou - Vocês não entendem? Além de serem dois homens, são os homens que amamos, não?

- Eu não gosto mais do Sasuke-kun... eu percebi que não teria mais chances com ele e a Hinata... bem ela está noiva do XXXX

- Séeerio!? Parabéns Hinata-chan e... PERAÊ, O QUE EU TO FAZENDO? Ino!

- Ahn?

- Se você ainda gostasse do Sasuke-kun, o que faria!?

- SE eu gostasse dele e eu tivesse doze anos, eu iria me unir à você. Entretanto, já temos vinte. VINTE, Sakura! Não acredito que você se prendeu à um amor por oito anos!

- E-eu concordo com a Ino-chan, Sakura-chan... Mas eu preferiria o bem do Naruto-kun. Se ele é feliz assim, eu o deixaria ser. Assim como eu penso que você deveria fazer.

- Tsc. - Sakura se levantou. - Se é assim, eu vou embora. Só vim para tentar recrutar vocês. Mas como são caretas eu não quero ficar aqui. - a mesma abriu violentamente a porta e saiu. Mas não antes de Ino gritar um: "_A careta aqui é você, Sakura!_".

- Aconteceu algo, Sakura? - Neji encontrou a garota antes da mesma sair da casa dos Hyuuga.

- Nada, apenas tenho que ir para casa. Aliás...

- O que foi?

- Você tem algo para acertar com o Sasuke-kun?

* * *

**Dicionário:**

¹ - Tadaima seria algo como "Estou de volta."

² - Okaeri é a resposta para Tadaima. Algo como "Bem vindo de volta"

³ - Daijoubu significa "Você está bem?"

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado desse cap. *-*

Ele ficou grandinho, AEAE. Ah, e só não vou responder as Reviews por falta de tempo, sorry! TT3TT

Ja Ne o/


End file.
